


String Bikini

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [10]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacy talks House into a vacation. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	String Bikini

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

"I hate the beach," Greg grumbles, standing barefoot in the soft white sand.

"The water is so clear," Stacy comments, ignoring his statement altogether. She drops the cover-up she'd worn from the cottage to the beach, revealing the bikini she'd chosen for this trip.

Greg takes a breath, sucking air through his teeth. "I love the beach."

Stacy smiles at him over her shoulder on her way to the water. This affords Greg a view of the rest of her string bikini - which isn't much. Toes dipped in, she then wades into the shallows. Not only is the water clear, but it's warm as well. She's in heaven.

There's the sound of light splashing off to her right. When she tuns, she finds Greg semi-charging at her like an animal. He tackles her into the lightly lapping waves.

Rolling around on the wet sand, water lapping and splashing over her body, his heavy body pressing her into the sand, she holds her breath as another wave washes over her face. This is great. She's having fun, Greg's having fun, and she thinks getting him to take vacations more often would be the best thing for him. He's relaxed and happy and she's pretty sure that once they go back to their little cabin, he will be very affectionate.

"Have I told you that I love the beach?" he rumbles with his lips on her throat.

Stacy smiles and draws him back for a kiss. With any luck, she'll convince him to never want to leave the beach.


End file.
